P x H Drabbles
by cafae
Summary: Just some drabbles about Piers and Helena. * H *)
1. Drabble 1 - Part 1

Hi this is my first actual published-online-fanfic and it's really weiiiirddd /bleeds all over/ Q H Q)  
I plan on putting drabbles instead so it wouldn't be scattered all over ...also not a lot is a fan of this pairing anyways so aaaa - i just read pixiv comics of them and i cry because i only share the interest with a few Japanese artists. /succumbs to fetal position/

But aaaa - story - ...moving on... i actually have no idea what i typed... /laughing girl eating salad/ _[Piers is 25 and Helena is 23 /the more you knoooowwwwww staaaar/]_

Enjoy anyways.

* * *

Furious, the agent stomped her feet as she went out the room. Hunnigan announced something and she just rushed out - her face red with anger. Leon bursted in as he found Helena kicked a trash can down, but picked it up back anyways and went out the building.

"What happened?"

"She was assigned in a mission with a B.S.A.A. -"

"Chris?"

"Supposedly it was Agent Valentine, but she have a mission before the briefing."

"What was it about - "

"...certain people."

Hunnigan mused at the blonde, who only gave a silly laugh. He knew that it might be of something private and it would rather be done first before being talked about. Although, Helena's fume was bothering - Leon chose to keep quiet and maybe, cheer her up instead.

* * *

"Agent Harper."

Helena spun and was about to throw a kick to the direction of the voice when Leon dodged-rolled away from her, securing himself behind a pillar.

"Leon? What were you doing - and get back here! I thought you were someone-"

"Who could you mistake me for, Helena?", Kennedy was - well, curious but he brushed it off as Helena sighed at his lame joke and attempted to walk away when he called out again. "Hey - what's up? Might not be my mission now, but let me help?"

The brunette gazed at Leon and placed a hand on his shoulder, she sighed heavily and was to open her mouth but clamped it shut hastily afterwards - then only turned away, leaving immediately. Leon was to grab her, but he missed her wrist by an inch and decided to let her go.

* * *

Helena panned her view around the airport - her supposedly partner was to be with her twenty minutes ago, but the B.S.A.A. Captain was nowhere to be found. She sighed and hung her head low as she held out her phone where her goal was sent earlier - rereading it.

"Agent Harper."

She stood up and decided not to look at the man instead, he sounded terrible than before - and it might be because of how he still blamed himself over the death of his partner. Helena sort of - forgot his name but was refreshed again when Hunnigan mentioned it during the briefing. They said that, they searched the perimeters where he was last seen and something showed in the radar - and now she was to aid the Captain to retrieving this information.

"Good evening, Agent Redfield."

"I apologize if i was off for a couple of minutes - had to talk over to someone."

"Apologize accepted, sir."

Her head then raised up to look at the scruffy B.S.A.A. Captain before her. He looked far more terrible than what she had expected - heck, different from the one she saw a year ago.

"...is everything alright, Agent Redfield?", Helena couldn't help but ask out of worry. His problems might interfere with their mission and it might delay more than the expected end - and she was already itching to get out of this mission.

* * *

The site was cleared out by the other B.S.A.A. Operatives and Helena sighed out loudly since, it would be much easier. Well, not until the issue about that something in the radar went up again and showed more vividly this time. Helena held out her magnum and turned to Chris - who, well, was far ahead of her and she sadly, had to catch up. She muttered a few complaints out of ear shot - but she knew that the man heard her and decided not to comment on those anyways.

Chris hoped that it was his fallen comrade - his partner.

Well, she hoped it was that guy, whoever he was - she forgot again, too. Instead of an infected creature. She ain't dealing with any of those today.  
Helena narrowed her eyes at the corner when she took noted of the infected about to attack Chris -

"I thought they cleared out! These must be with the subject- "

She flung her gun and shot the infected straight in the head and she huffed out. Chris turned to her and gave her a light smile, "Good job Nivans-"

The brunette looked at the man confused - did he just called her - ow man, Chris pretty much still missed the guy. And she admits - she missed Deborah too. They're quite even anyways.

"I-I'm sorry Agent Harper."

"It's alright, Captain." She mused and nudged the man with her elbow and they kept their pace towards the subject.

* * *

It was quite the same place where Chris left that man a year back - and it brings too many sad memories that he had just have to pause for a while and hang his head low. Helena on the other hand went ahead and scouted the area, pushing some debris on her own and called Chris afterwards when the subject they were looking for was sort of - like, just around the corner.

Chris hurried of course, but the subject shook and caused the debris Helena pushed, to be piled up instead.

"There seem to be a door on the northwest, Captain - I mean, Redfield."

"I'll go find the way there and break in - stay put... Helena."

"Yes I will!"

She heard the footsteps farther and until it was just the leak of the pipe and water dripping in her surroundings. She tried to bust the door on her own, but it was tightly shut on the other side and she could only wait for Chris to bust through that. Meanwhile, she rounded up the corner and was quite - taken by the scraps of metal used to cover the leaking wall. It was pierced through and there was that hole that was covered. Helena then looked around for maybe, signs of whatever the subject was - a creature? A monster - something infected with an alphabet-virus and probably was from the waters and broke in? Probably.

"Harper!? Harper do you copy?! THE SUBJECT IS NEAR YOU!", Chris shook her from her thoughts when he shouted at her from the other end of the communicator.

"WHAT?!"

"BE CAREFUL! I'M ON MY WAY!"

Helena heard her heart beat louder - and she nervously spun around in every direction. Her gun aimed at nothing as she had no idea what she would be facing.

There were nothing else but drips of water, but suddenly - she heard groans. It was around, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint the place where it was coming from. Helena pushed her back on the wall, that way she wouldn't have to bother much about her back and would be head-first if ever the creature comes closer.

* * *

A few minutes passed and she was just anxious for Chris to bust through, really - anytime now, she muttered but instead somewhere - in that dark part, dragging noises echoed in her head and she released her second bullet. It splattered and the one shot groaned in pain and fell down, but after a while stood up once again.

"...D-D-Don't shoot!"

A voice came after the groaning and Helena just narrowed her eyes at the voice.

"What the hell am I not supposed to shoot?! Get out here where I ca-"

And it went out - no right arm - and the right part of his body seemed to be scarred, wounded of something she couldn't explain.

"A-Are you- H-Helena?"

She bit her lip and kept her ground, she was unsure if she should approach him and tend to him - question him maybe? Call to the other end of the communicator that it was fine that it was just - him.

"H-Hey ... did I scared you? Sorry about that A-Agent Harper."

He managed to get closer to where she was, and she was still petrified. Her gun still aimed at him - and she was shaking. She trembled at his sight - his wounds from her gunshot - his wounds from something he survived.

She wondered, what if - he was instead, Deborah? What if she survived instead? Selfish yes, but she was her only family left and - and...

"HARPER?! HARPER WHAT HAPPENED?! I HEARD GUNSHOT!" Chris shook her out of her daze again and she stammered.

"I-I'm alr- alright..."

"You're shaking - what did you saw?"

The man infront her reached to her hand, and pushed her gun to point down slowly. Cautiously. He gave her a look and she kept staring back.

"H-He's alive."

"What's alive?! Stop being vague Helena and tell me what is the subject?!"

Helena bit her lip again and shook her head, holding back to the man's left arm. Supporting him as she tended to his wounds lightly. He looked at her and asked if he could be the one to answer the man on the other end, she nodded and let him lean on her shoulder to reply back.

"Hey captain. It's Piers Nivans... reporting for duty."

They both knew that the man on the other end gasped, and Helena looked at the man beside her. He smelled of the sea and it was more of a stench than an actual nice one and she pinched her nose.

"You smell awful."

"It's the smell of survival, Miss."

* * *

Helena held her forehead as she was suddenly awakened by her nightmare. It was of course, Deborah, and how she wasn't able to protect her. Until now, Helena still blamed herself about it and she wondered when would she ever move on?

She glanced at the bed to only see Piers looking back at her. He was worried, that's first and secondly, he seem agitated. Must be because he lacked sleep himself and now Helena was disturbing him from those sleeps he wanted tonight.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." She stood up from her seat at his bedside, and massaged her temples. "I'll maybe ask Claire to look out for you instead-"

He held her wrist and shook his head, "No it's fine."

"A-Are you sure? You didn't exactly looked fine when I saw you just now." She rubbed her arm and instead of looking at the other, pierced a hole on the bed by her gaze.

"I was just over-thinking. Don't worry - it's got nothing to do with you." He looked at her wrist for the longest time before letting it go. "How about you? Nightmares perhaps?"

"Yeah. But I'll be fine."

Helena gave the man a small smile and phased from the bedside to the door, but before she proceeded to leaving the room turned back to Piers.

"Do you want a drink perhaps?"

"That would be great, thank you."

And she headed out to the vending machine - maybe they have coffee there.

* * *

"Alright - milk - maybe - need to recover. I hope he's not lactose intolerant though." Helena mumbled as she pressed a button for the coffee to pour out as she placed a cup underneath. Mumbled few incoherent words to the cup as it filled and she made her way back in the room holding the cups.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

He looked at his own cup and smiled lightly.

"Milk - "

Helena looked up from her own cup and blinked a few times.

"You don't like milk in your coffee?"

"No no- I was just trying to figure it out if it was creamer or milk. I'm not too fond of creamer."

"I see. I'm glad...I also thought if you were lactose intolerant...", she laughed quietly and he did so too. Until it was quiet again.

And she took a sip of her coffee as she stared at her feet, and he did the same, except he stared outside the window. He was gone for far too long - a year - and the world outside seemed to be a vague thing for him suddenly. Especially since he was infected and his mind went crazy and shit - but was relieved it didn't affect much of him and he could be back to normal again once they figure out how to control the virus. Seems not too far anyways... technology's too developed.

Helena lifted her gaze from her cup to the man on the bed, who was this time the one looking at his cup. She tried to figure out his emotion through his face and stared at him for a while, was he feeling depressed? Angry? Was he in pain - does he need to talk about it?

"Is something on my face?", he quickly pressed his fingers on his forehead, to his nose and she blinked hastily.

"Ah! None - ". Helena shook her head and gazed back at her empty cup and collected the other's too, but he held her back.

"Hey - Miss- Helena... get some rest too."

Go figure! She haven't been sleeping right all those nights too ever since that incident with Deborah. A year and a half full of nightmares and she just usually have her dog to calm her down... sometimes she had to bother Leon about it and she felt like she's too much of trouble for him.

"I-I will. Thank you."

"I'll be fine on my own, don't worry."

And she went out of the hospital.

.

.

.

[...tbc.]

* * *

Okay... i'm holding that off for now because i have no idea what to plot next ...looks into the sunset ponders about life choices. I'll continue it whenever something comes up I swear...

(⊙‿⊙✿)


	2. Drabble 2 - HS AU - Part 1

High school AU because man gotta love hs au everywhere. No actually this is something I plan to work out and put in my pixiv account. */H/*) Maybe then I might make strips, like - everyday thinger ... im not sure...  
Also this is like a reference to Helena's costume concept ... if you know what I mean. /nudgenudgewink/

Anyways yes moving on...

* * *

"Shit." The brunette muttered out as she marched towards the school gates. "I'm too early."

She squinted at the few students who occupied the benches and found one with also one student occupying it. Well, it's better than sitting at the edge of the bench occupied by three girls giggling. Who knows what they might ask her -  
Helena dragged herself to sit at the bench at the farthest end so he wouldn't notice. But as she sat down, he glanced over to her and she cursed inwardly again.

"Shoot."

She stood up and decided not to look at the student instead but he called her out, much to her dismay.

"Hey-"

"Sorry - I should have asked if the other side was occupied." Blurting it out so fast, that even her never understood much what she just said.

"Wha- ...are you in a hurry?"

Helena decided to hide behind her bag instead because his gaze was penetrating too much to her ego.

"Not really."

"So then, sit down. It's alright." The boy laughed and she heard him pat the space beside him. Fail flirting skills boy, that doesn't work for Helena Harper.

She sighed and tried to give a small smile to the boy and sit down and just ignore him.

"Too early aren't we?", he laughed again.

Okay not as planned.

"Not really. I decided that the earlier the better... ", okay maybe she can just answer this then silence...

He blinked at her and smiled.

"Oh - that's nice. I think of the same way too - I mean, I'd rather have excess time in the morning lazing around, than be late and forget things."

She then finally had the courage to look at him and as she did, she felt as if she saw him already. Somewhere in the classrooms, or something -

"Hey, have I seen you somewhere?"

Wow okay wasn't intending to say that out loud but - oh well.

"Oh- uhm... well, I tend to run errands for Mr. Redfield. If you bother him I guess you'll see me in his office sometimes."

"Mr. Redfield, oh- oh! Yeah! Are you that guy who's also very eager to help out around the council - ? Well unless, you look like that-"

The boy choked out a laugh and he had to bury his face on his knees, as he sort of embarrassed himself on the way he laughed.

"T-That's me- don't worry... you don't see anyone else wearing a green scarf right?"

"Only one who wears scarves even in summer."

"Matter of fact I actually do- I guess it became a part of my wardrobe whatever season."

She nodded and stared off to the other students gathering near the gate, it's almost time for class and the bell would ring anytime soon.

"Hey, I forgot to ask your name." The boy gave her a light smile and she blinked at him - same goes for her anyways, maybe she could ask him favours sometimes since he's part of the council. Maybe free passes to school concerts too.

"Helena Harper. You?"

"Helena ... it's nice to meet you then, I'm Piers Nivans."

She nodded again and just as she was to slouch on the bench, the bell rang. Finally she can get in their classrooms... Helena almost too hastily stood up from her seat, and almost marched towards the entrance, to avoid the student she just had a conversation with. But alright - fate, you win this time - as Piers caught up beside her.

"Where's your room? Maybe I can walk you there?"

"Third floor, third room."

"Junior?"

"No smartass, freshman." Helena rolled her eyes and just made her way to the stairs.

"I - I mean, well, I'm in the same year... except different class that is. But hey - "

"Alright - what class then?"

"A."

"A class, well that's not so bad."

She muttered to herself and looked as how the other opened the door for her.

"Thank you. Now you should head to your class now." Not used to all this attention given to her as she would usually do everything by herself.

"You're welcome, Miss Harper."

"Just please call me Helena-", waved her hand at his direction and glanced inside the room. Wow don't look at me you little gossiping shits.

"See you at lunch then?"

"Yeah sure, as long as you'll be treating me I'll see you."

"Why not."

What is wrong with this guy.

"Not interested." And she waved at him as she walked towards her seat, slouching on the instant she propped down.

.

.

* * *

/chokes out blood wow ... im so terribad at writing no need to point that out guys i know. Everybunny so OOC i just - /laughing girl eating salad/ . .. I'll try making them IC on the next one- I'll /TRY/.

(⊙‿⊙✿)


End file.
